


A Love Like No Other

by makotochan



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Love, Romance, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:53:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 13,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makotochan/pseuds/makotochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles, one shots with our favorite pairing, Usagi and Mamoru. These drabbles are a part of the 100 themes challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I'm gonna try to complete the 100 Themes Challenge from Usagi And Mamoru: A Love Like No Other. And this is the first theme. I hope you'll like it =) Please don't forget to review to let me know what you think of it, okay?
> 
> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 19, 2013.

A sunny day, really warm, was perfect for a picnic in the park. There she could be in contact with nature and she could see her beloved Mamoru. So, she took a shower and chose her outfit. As she tried putting on her polkadot dress, she realized it wouldn't go past her thigh. She made a disappointing sigh, as if she already knew about it. Truth is she could imagine that would happen. It's not like she was once skinny, but ever since she and Mamoru started dating, she gained a few pounds. Now, she was a bit chubby.

"Guess I just have to look for something else to wear."

And with that, she started looking for other clothes, finally setting herself on a baby blue tank top and a pair of shorts. After getting down the stairs, she saw her mom. She was making a chocolate cake.

"Usagi! Come here, sweetie! Try this cake for me and tell me if I got it right." True, Mamoru was not the only person to be blamed for her gaining weight. Ikuko was to be blamed as well, for she was always baking delicious cakes and asking for Usagi's opinion.

"Well, mom, not today! Today, I'm going on a diet!". Ikuko's face was priceless. She just couldn't believe her ears. True, her daughter was gaining a little weight, but she looked so beautiful, so healthy. "From now on, I'm only eating salads!" Now, that comment made the purple-haired woman almost choke. Her baby girl was definetly grown. She hated salads more than anything. "Mom? Are you alright?".

"Ah, yes, sweetie. Go on, then. Have a great time with Mamoru-san." Still not believing her ears, she turned her back to her daughter and started cutting the cake. Usagi never knew, but that day her mother ate the entire cake by herself.

At the park, she found Mamoru at their usual spot. This time he had a picnic basket.

"For you, Usako." He gave her a bit of chocolate on her mouth.

"But, I'm starting a diet, so I'm not eating chocolate anymore, Mamo-chan."

She sounded very decided and that scared him. He liked her body as it was, but decided against saying anything, seeing as how he managed to always say the wrong thing about her body. He liked being 'Mamo-chan' and not 'the jerk'.

Soon, it was evening and the dark-haired boy took the blonde girl back to his apartment. It wasn't the first time they had been there together, or the first time they were intimate. After making love to his loved one, he went to the fridge and got a chocolate sauce. Laying next to her on the bed, he told her to close her eyes and open her mouth. As she did so, he put some chocolate sauce in his mouth and proceeded to kiss her. When they finished kissing, he only looked at her.

"Are you sure you want to give up on chocolate, my love?"

And she knew. She knew she couldn't ever give up on chocolate, for her Mamo-chan wouldn't let her do so.


	2. Masks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other day I was reading about Japanese's orphanages. And it made me so sad, because of everything that happens. About the way they feel about the little ones that were "left behind". As an orphan myself(in my case, not by both parents, but still an orphan), I feel really bad. So, I had to write this about Mamoru. If you want to know more about this, please PM me. And don't forget to review to let me know what you think of it, okay?
> 
> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 19, 2013.

Every day, he walked down the streets. He pretended he was important. He had a lot of money, and he lived in a huge penthouse in Tokyo - of all the places, in Azabu Juuban, the wealthiest neighborhood in the whole city. He drove around in a fancy red sports car and also owned a motorcycle. He was going to be a doctor. He pretended he was someone. He pretended this wasn't a mask, that he wasn't labeled as "not important".

All his life, he heard people saying he didn't matter. He was six years old when his parents died. He didn't remember who he was, and no one cared about him - his grandparents, his uncle and aunt. He was dumped there, as to not bring shame into the family. That was a scar way too deep for him. That was the reason no one could get past the walls he built around himself.

One day, something happened that changed his whole life. He was hit in the head by a math test with a 30% grade. And then he saw the owner of the test. That's when his walls started to fall apart.

As time went by, this girl was inside of him more and more, until they started dating. That's when she saw him for who he was. No masks, just him. Not a confident guy, not a serious guy, not a ladies man. He was tired, shy, awkward, and broken. She saw him, and she didn't care. For her, labels were not important, he was. She didn't care he had no family. She saw in him a big heart. Because of that, she knew that nothing else mattered.

And because of her, he stopped wearing masks. At least, in his civilian form.


	3. Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short drabble (less than 100 characters). Probably the shortest thing I've ever written. As usual, please tell me what you think of it =)  
> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 19, 2013.

Yellow. No, not yellow. Gold. Gold was the color of her hair. Her silky, long hair. And it smelled so good. I often dream of holding that hair, running my fingers through it, feeling every inch of it. Well, since I can't, I just make fun of it. I say her hair is ridiculously long, and that it reminds me of spaghetti and meatballs. So now, her nickname is Meatball Head. She hates me for it. But one day I know I'll run my fingers through that hair, and hold both the hair and it's owner.


	4. Karma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was especifically hard for me to do. Let's see what you think of it.
> 
> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 19, 2013.

The arcade was busy that day. There were lots of people. In one of the booths in the corner, there were five girls. On the counter, one guy drinking coffee was talking to the blonde employee while pretending he wasn't interested in the girls' conversation.

"I hear he got himself a girlfriend. Maybe if you didn't spend so much time arguing with him, it could have been you." The brunette said, thinking that if she got her frenemyout of the way, maybe she could become his girlfriend. "Karma is a bitch, you know, Usagi-chan?"

The bubbly blonde girl stood up and left. The tall boy who was drinking his coffee on the counter immediately stood up and followed her. When he caught up to her, the girl started screaming with her back turned to him.

"What is it, Rei? Gonna make more fun of me? Just because Mamoru-san has a new girlfriend? You're gonna say I lost my chance? I get it, okay? I get it! But that won't make me stop loving him any less!"

Then she looked to her 'friend' and saw him instead.

"Usagi! I don't know where you heard that information, but I don't have a girlfriend. I could never do that to you. I mean, I love you. There, I said it!" He couldn't believe what he was doing, but listening to her confession, even if it was an accidental one, made him tell her about how he felt.

Usagi had a puzzled look in her eyes. At the same time she was feeling bad and crying, thinking she had lost Mamoru, she was happy to know that not only (no comma here)it was a lie, but that he belonged to her. That's when she did the unthinkable. Pushing herself up, grabbing his head and tilting back down, she kissed him with all her mighty strength, like that was the only thing that could save her. Her mouth ached for his.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

He was nervous, more than ever. He now knew that no way in hell she was saying 'no', but it still made him terribly scared. But she just leaned on him and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!"

After much kissing, they decided to go back to the arcade. Holding hands, they walked back in the place. Everyone stopped and looked. Rei had a really angry look on her face. Usagi came closer to her and said in a tone that was audible only to the brunette, "Yes, he does have a girlfriend, Rei-san. And it is me. Now, ain't karma a bitch?".

After that, they both turned back and left the arcade to spend time together.


	5. Short skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fast! And a bit more suggestive. I hope you'll enjoy this =)  
> Also, I'd like to thank Strawberry Moon 007, LoveInTheBattleField and AmeHime22. Thanks, guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon does not belong to me. All rights reserved.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

Every day, Usagi went to the arcade at the same time. Every day, she ordered a strawberry with chocolate milkshake and waited. She would always say that the waiting was to see her friends, but everybody knew better. Everybody knew that the reason she waited was to see Mamoru.

Every day, Mamoru would go to the arcade at the same time. Every day, he ordered a good old cup of joe. He would always say that the reason he went there was to see his friend, Motoki, but everybody knew better. Everyone knew that he went there to see Usagi.

They always ended up arguing. Usagi tried to get his attention in any way she could. Mamoru just didn't know how to act around her. She just had something in her. It was overwhelming, and he ended up doing the wrong thing, saying all the wrong things.

This bickering between them became a part of their days. No matter how hectic their day was, it was the one thing they could rely on. Soon, they stopped being real fights. Instead, as time went by, it was more and more like foreplay. But Usagi didn't know how to make the boy understand that she was ready for the next step, and Mamoru was just too scared of trying anything and getting rejected.

But in that specific day, the blonde girl decided that was it. It was now or never. So, she got dressed for success. A different hairstyle, ponytails. Some light make up. A high-heeled sandal. A tight tank top with roses on it and a black skirt. But not any skirt. It was her shortest skirt.

"That should get a reaction out of him." she thought, and off she went.

When the girl entered the arcade, every man looked her from head to toes, but not him. He continued drinking his coffee. That is, until he realized what was going on.

"What the HEEEEEEEEY! Why is she dressed like that?" the boy thought.

He stood up, grabbed her, and took her to the back room.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy? Did you see the way those men looked at you, Usagi?"

It was a high tone, not screaming, but it was a higher tone than usual. One could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well, at least THEY looked at me!" She yelled at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest and turning her head before muttering. "But you, you never notice me." She felt her face being pulled as he lifted it up and stared inside those big blue eyes.

"Was this for me? Gosh, Usagi. You didn't have to. I'm in love with you ever since the day I first saw you!"

He leaned over her and ferociously kissed her. It was a hungry kiss, powerful, demanding. His tongue invaded her mouth and all she did was moan inside the kiss. His hands were all over her body. When they parted, she just smiled.

"Well, you didn't do anything. I had to do something." She laughed as she took his hand. "Now, can we go to a more private place to continue this? I don't want Unazaki or Motoki entering and catching us off guard."

Her smirk sent shivers down his spine and he took her to the one place he could think of - his apartment. The place where, an hour later, the poor short skirt was tossed on the floor.


	6. Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a big brat, so difficult to get inspired to write. But once it came, it came. LOL Just let me know what you think. And I'm gonna stop putting the diclaimer, for you already know that Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, neither does Mamo-chan (such a pity!).
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

I love her. Everybody knows about that. True, she is a bit childish, and loves PDAs - which often makes me embarrassed - but her smile is just one of the best thing in the universe. Her hair glows with the moonlight. Her legs, big and shapely, her body... I also know she's not skinny. But I don't want her to be. I like her with more "meat". It suits her better, and let's face it, with her appetite, she is never going to be skinny. Also, this may sound weird, but I love that appetite of hers. Not just for food, but for new things. She has this hunger for experimenting.

One other thing I love about her is her kindness. She is so kind that she can never see the bad side of people. Everyone is good. Her innocence amazes me. It amazes me because after all we've been together, all we've seen, all the evil and the harm it causes, she won't give up on people. "Everyone has a good side and deserves a second chance", she says. Well, she gave me a second chance, so I guess there is some truth to it.

I love her flaws as well. She is VERY loud, and a big klutz. Well, not anymore nowadays, but she was. I just found it so cute. I also love her temper. Don't mess with her. I should know that, being her sworn enemy for so long. I couldn't help it, you know? I couldn't help arguing with her. Her round face became flushed red and she looked perfect, passionate, like it was something she enjoyed doing. Now I truly know, she did enjoy it, but before I could only imagine that.

But most of all, my favorite thing about her are her eyes. Those big, blue eyes, so bright, full of life. They are my favorite thing because when I look inside her eyes, I see her and her qualities and flaws. I see everything I live for, for she is my universe, my reason to live. She is my life. Everyday, when I wake up in the morning and see her sleepy eyes welcoming me, I feel complete.


	7. Things Left Unsaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one before writing Karma, Short Skirt and Blue Eyes. It is such a good theme!
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

The Crown Arcade. The best video games in Azabu Juuban are there. It has the best milkshakes, also, and the best burger and coffee. It was a good place to spend an afternoon. Inside, a couple was arguing, like they did every day.

"Baka!"

"No, not really." she thought.

"Odango atama! You know, with that stupid attitude, you are never getting yourself a boyfriend! Who would want to date a chubby, dumb, potty mouth and rude creature like you? Because for sure you are no girl!"

"Ouch, I think I stepped out of line here." he thought.

The girl started crying and left the arcade.

"You are so insensitive and rude! How can you say such things to her? Do you think that because you are my friend, you can get away with it? I'm tired of it! I'm tired of having to comfort her every day after your fights."

"Motoki, I don't know what happens when I talk to her. My intentions are not to insult her, I just..."

"No, you are going to apologize to her. NOW!"

Motoki's look was so scary that Mamoru chose not to say anything and just left. He chased her for some time until he found Usagi sitting on a bench at the park.

"You are so beautiful, my Usako. But I'm afraid that I can't say anything now. I'm afraid I am too late. I teased you for too long. But, if I could, I would love you for all eternity.", the boy thought.

Mamoru sat next to her on the bench. The girl looked to him and started getting up, but he held her wrist.

"Usagi-san..."

"I love you." Mamoru thought, but he didn't have the courage to say.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out of the line and I didn't mean those things. Please, forgive me." he said.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and she felt a shiver down her spine. The boy's eyes were so difficult to read. The boy was so difficult to read. She loved him, and even though the boy hurt her every day with their arguments, she kept coming back for more, because she knew it was the only way to talk to him.

"Mamo-chan, I would forgive everything you did. I love you." the blond girl thought.

"It's okay, Mamoru-san. No problem."

He was way too nervous, and didn't know what to do. The truth is that he didn't know how to deal with people, and with her it was even worse. He looked her in the eyes.

"Please, Usako, truly forgive me. I don't think you're dumb, or chubby. I like your body. You're not rude, you just defend yourself. I get it." the thought crossed his mind.

Mamoru saw her soul there. Usagi was so easy to read. He now knew that she also loved him. She looked again and saw that he also loved her, and in an impulse, Mamoru ran away. He ran because he didn't know what to do anymore. Usagi stayed there, gathering the courage to go down to his apartment and say all the things she saw in his eyes but were left unsaid.


	8. Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic in Usagi's POV. As you may realize, it was based on those episodes in R where Mamoru breakes up with Usagi. I'm currently rewatching this and it made so sad. =(
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

I miss you. I miss your warm body surrounding me, making me feel protected. I miss your tender eyes telling me just how much you love me. I miss your arms holding me. I miss your hair, always falling in front of your eyes. I miss the way you touch me. Heck, I even miss that stupid nickname, "Odango Atama".

I can't stop crying anymore, it's just so sad. Why did you break up with me? Why do you keep on saying you don't love me anymore? Why do you keep on rescuing me, then? I dream about you, about what you said. Your words keep echoing in my mind. Memories that I want to let go of, but can't until you're here with me.

I dream of the day you'll come back, you'll hold me and you'll kiss me. It will be a loving, caring kiss. Like that one we shared at the lake, remember? That sweet kiss, that sweeps me off my feet. That one kiss only you can give me. Please, come back and kiss me one more time. At least that, as a farewell gift.


	9. Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Yeah, you there! I know you're reading. I hope you're liking my posts.  
> Please review them, they're my biggest compliment. And thanks for reading my story. =)
> 
> Special thanks to LoveInTheBattleField, James Birdsong, danparker and Paigeeykins. =D
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

It was a Saturday when these events happened. I was sitting by the counter, drinking my coffee and eating a petit gateau, the newest thing in the menu. Motoki was there with me. It was good to see him without his apron and cleaning the counter. The best part of this meeting? It wasn't at the arcade. Okay, so I wouldn't see my Odango Atama. That was really bad, true, but I also wouldn't be able to say the wrong thing to her.

"Reika sent me this. See? It's a postcard. She also sent me a letter. Even though we talk on the phone once a week and she always sends me letters, as do I to her, it is not the same thing, you know? I miss her a lot. I miss her touch, her skin, her kiss, her..."

"Okay, Motoki! I think I got the picture. I really think that what you were about to say would be too much info and I don't want that. Why don't you save some money for some time and buy a plane ticket to see her, if you miss her so much?"

I never heard Motoki's answer because the doors opened and I saw her, my goddess, the one and only Odango Atama. Long, blond, silky, wavy hair; big and bright blue eyes, a killer smile, and smooth skin. Some bangs of my hair fell in front of my eye as I dropped my mouth. As if she wasn't beautiful enough as she was, she looked so different that day. She was wearing the button up white polka dot dress. There was a little cleavage showing. The dress went up to knees and had short gypsy sleeves. She looked like an angel.

"Mamoru? Mamoru? Earth to Mamoru!"

Motoki tried to get my attention, but it was impossible, for the attention ship had sailed when she had walked into the café. She noticed that I couldn't take my eyes off of her, but I hadn't realized that yet, so lost in my thoughts that I was.

"You know? I think there's some drool coming out at the corner of your mouth... You better clean it. Also, if you still can't stop staring, I might just take a picture and give you. For sure, it will last longer." And with a giggle, she went to the booth where her friends were. I was left there, still speechless.

After this, I just resumed my conversation with Motoki, where he made me confess my feelings regarding the girl. Everything was going well and I hadn't looked at her anymore - or at least I hadn't been caught doing it again - when I heard her panicking. She came to me running, looking desperate.

"Mamoru-san! Help me!"

She pointed at her chest. I felt really ashamed, but looked and that's when I saw it. The first button of the dress was broken and a piece of a baby pink lacy fabric was showing off. Motoki called his sister - who worked there - and she let us use the back room to fix Usagi's button. I took her hand and pulled her there.

When we arrived, she almost shoved her boobs on me, in her all too innocent manners. I always carried a pin, so I put together the pieces of her dress and pinned them together. When I did that, I accidentally touched her bra and skin. I felt her shiver. I shivered as well. It was too much for me, almost a torture. So, I looked at her face, to apologize and caught her staring at me with a not so innocent gaze. My self-control left the building and I kissed her.

I kissed her once, twice, three times. She was flushed when the kisses ended, but with a smile from ear to ear. She came closer, holding me and letting her chest touch mine. It was taking all my inner strength to not make her mine there and then.

"This is my phone number. Call me and we'll pick up where we left off. For now, I must be going. My friends are waiting outside and my button is broken, but I do thank you, Mamoru-san. For fixing it for me and for kissing me like you did. I really want to be kissed by you again in some other occasion."

She handed me a piece of paper, kissed my earlobe, licking it for a moment and then she left. I was there, still not believing what had just happened. When I got back, I told Motoki that I wasn't feeling too well and left. Arriving home, I called her. On the next day, we had our first official date. I made her dinner at my place and we watched a movie together. Then, she had that same innocent look from the day before.

"Mamoru, I think I broke another button. Can you help me again?"

And I knew what it meant. She wanted to continue where we had stopped the other day. So we did. I fixed her button, again, while thanking every possible God for Usagi's broken buttons.


	10. Sweet 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really late, but inspiration struck me down, so... Hope you'll like it.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

"Oh my God! Today is the day! Finally!" Usagi woke up screaming.

It was Saturday, June 30. It was her 16th birthday. She had a party to go to that day, her own Sweet 16 party. Everybody was invited, from the girls, to Motoki, to her Mamo-chan. And since he was going to leave for America in a few days, this could be their very last appearance together for some time. She was happy to spend her day with him, but sad at the same time that the day was closing in on them.

She went to the hair salon with her girl friends. Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Naru, and Michiru were with her. Haruka didn't want to spend a whole day getting a makeover, a new haircut, some different make up and stuff, but Usagi was all too happy about it.

"What should I do with my hair? I mean, I know the Odangos are my trademark, but I want something different. Girls, any opinions?"

"Why don't you cut it short like mine? It will save you a lot of time and trouble.", said Ami. Everyone looked at her like she had done the most terrible thing ever. "What? It's just a suggestion... She doesn't need to do it, if she doesn't want to."

"Maybe you should let it loose. No pins, no nothing. Mamoru would flip crazy!" Minako then continued. "He might even take you back to his place, and don't you want that?".Usagi's face went red.

"No! Definitely not using it loose! Minako, you pervert!" Usagi shook her head.

"Maybe a French braid? And in the end, loose hair? I think it would give you a different look." Makoto said. "I can just imagine you like this. It would be so perfect!"

All the girls agreed on it and Usagi decided to have French braids on her hair. They continued at the salon, had someone do their make up and were all looking stunning. Usagi got dressed and they headed to the party.

The party was going great. It was a huge space all decorated. Usagi's parents were thrilled to see all of her daughter's friends together. Kenji was even happier because Mamoru still wasn't there. Usagi was really upset about that, but she kept busy, being the birthday girl.

When it was time to sing 'Happy Birthday' and there was no sign of Mamoru yet, she almost cried, but then decided to be strong. After the song, everybody started asking for a speech. A speech she wasn't really wanting to give, but would try to anyway.

"Well, I'm very thankful for you being here. You are amazing friends and..."

"Can I interrupt? You see, I wanted to give this speech. And you know how much I like to show up during important moments..."

Mamoru had arrived. Usagi was so happy! Kenji...not so much. The birthday girl nodded and he continued.

"I know you wanted her speech, but I guess you're settling with me. Usako is the most amazing girl ever - you all know that. She can never have an enemy, being this pure soul she is. I feel really lucky of having her in my life, and in a few days, I'm leaving my Usako. I'm leaving her to your care, because I'm going to try to build a better future for us."

Her eyes were shining. She was really surprised when he said he was building a better future for them. She knew that they were destined to be together, ruling Crystal Tokyo and parenting Chibiusa, but it was still very cute of him to say something like that.

"Yes, Usako, for us. I know your dad isn't very happy about our relationship, and today I paid him a visit. I explained my intentions with you and he gave us his blessings. So, now I can do this." Kneeling at her feet, he continued. "You see, Usako, you mean the world to me. You are my life and I could never live without you. It's going to be very difficult in Harvard, but I'll become a very skilled doctor and I'll come back to you, but before I go, I want you to have this."

He showed her a velvet box and opened it. Inside there was a huge heart-shaped diamond ring. Usagi started crying on the spot. She knew what was his next words. She was excited. Couldn't believe her eyes. Her Mamo-chan, proposing to her.

"Now, I know you're young, but when I come back, you won't be so young anymore. So, without further ado... Usako, the light of my darkness, will you marry me?"

"YES! YES!"

He stood up again, and put the ring on her finger. She jumped and hugged him, both of them crying. Then they shared a kiss while everyone applauded. It felt like a dream. That night, she went back to his apartment, where he proposed another 43 times and she answered yes to all of them, and one more the next day. He could be leaving for America in two days. But at that moment, he was her world and she was his.


	11. Past

Blue, so blue, so beautiful, so round, Earth is so far away from here. Mom says I can't look there as they are not our friends, but how can I not admire this beauty?

She doesn't know, but I've already been there - twice, actually. I love that one specific garden, as that boy called it. It was filled with red roses. Both times I had to go, he gave me one red rose to bring with me.

I still remember his face. He had a strong jaw, and his features were delicate, yet masculine. Jet black hair, falling onto his eyes. What eyes! Blue - no, not just blue, midnight blue - and the way he smiles... The way he kisses. Yes, I kissed him. The first time I was there, we kissed right before I came back, and the second time all we did was just be together inside that rose garden.

The way he moved the petals over my body, my legs, my belly, my chest. He moved the petals and proceeded to kiss where the petal had touched. I knew for sure I was in love.

Mother says the Earthlings are evil, but Endymion... Endymion is so perfect, and e knows that I'm Lunarian. He knows, and doesn't care.

I just want to go back into his arms, feeling his soft kisses, his touch, being loved by him.


	12. Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: This was based on the Nurse Minako episode. Assume she visited Mamoru before visiting Usagi.
> 
> EDIT: I JUST GOT A NEW BETA! SO, MY CHAPTERS ARE BEING REVISED! THANKS, OUTAI TABIBITO! - March 20, 2013.

 

The Black Moon Clan had struck again. Esmeraude decided to make all of Tokyo's citizens sick. Of course, our hero and heroines were also in bed. Usagi had lied to everyone saying she was feeling better and was walking down to the park, but in fact was going over to Mamoru's house to check upon him.

She arrived and saw chaos everywhere. His apartment - which was always so tidy and neat - was a giant mess. She was sure that there was a broken glass near the TV, and something was burnt. Mamoru was never like that; he had never burnt any food. Then she saw his bed, his strong figure sleeping, looking peaceful, but very tired. She checked his temperature. There was no fever. Then she checked her own. She had a fever, but that didn't matter. She was feeling okay, and he wasn't.

Usagi couldn't leave his apartment like that. She fixed his living room, did the dishes, washed and folded some clothes, storing them in the closet after folding. Then the girl cooked him some food. It was true she wasn't the best cook, but she could cook some edible things and comfort food was one of them.

Starting to feel weak, she sat on the couch and checked her temperature once more. She was trying too hard to help him and was allowing herself to get sicker. The blonde went into his bathroom and checked his cabinet for some pills. Having found the meds to lower the fever, she took them and proceeded to serve him his food.

"Mamo-chan! Wake up! Nurse..."she said happily but was interrupted by his growl

"Minako! Didn't I tell you to leave? I don't need your help! Just go, it is not appropriate for you to be here, for I am Usagi's boyfriend!" He looked up and saw that it was a blond girl looking at him, but she was hardly Minako. "Oh, Usako! I'm sorry. Minako came here earlier today. Someone told her I was sick and she wanted to help out, but she trashed... my... apartment... Usako, did you clean my place?"

"Ah! That was the reason why your apartment was like that! She did that to my house as well. My mom wants her dead. But, yeah, Mamo-chan, I cleaned, I did the laundry and the dishes, and I even cooked, and now it is time to check your temperature."

The girl shoved a thermometer on his mouth. He now had a fever.

"Here, take these. They will help you, and eat up. Now, I'm feeling a bit tired, my love. I think I may have exceeded myself in doing the chores at my house and here, too. Do you mind if I just rest next to you for a bit?"

The boy chuckled and petted her head while she snored and he ate her food. After that, he carried the plate to the kitchen and got back to his bed, lying next to her, holding her the whole afternoon.

 


	13. Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chibiusa's POV. The song is "Daddy's Getting Married", by Bif Naked.

_Don't ask me how i am today_  
Don't want to talk about it  
Don't ask what the matter is  
Today's the big day

 _My daddy's getting married_  
Today's the big day  
My daddy's getting married  
Mama, wipe your tears away

Today is the day. Mama told me I couldn't go back and watch the ceremony. But I couldn't resist. I had to see it live. So, I made Puu help me and I traveled back to the past.

The church was incredible. My daddy is at the altar already, with Motoki and Yuuichiru next to him. Motoki is his best man. Daddy always tells me stories of when he and mommy met at the arcade. Motoki would get so angry at them... One time, he actually kicked them both out due to the bickering.

But, back to the day. Daddy is wearing this back tuxedo. His hair keeps on falling on his eyes. He looks so scared. I wish I could hug him before the ceremony, however, no one can see me. I may mess up the timeline if someone do see me. Then, the bridesmaids walk in. Each of the inner senshi is wearing a beautiful spaghetti dress in their colors.

Following the girls, everyone stands up and the orgel starts playing a different tune. I feel like crying. Daddy's eyes are showing so much love. I think Mommy's walking in. Yes! Papa Tsukino and Mommy are walking with linked arms. I start crying. Mommy looks so beautiful. She winked in my direction. Kami-sama! She saw me! I'm gonna be in trouble when I get back to the 30th century!

The priest said their lines and then I heard Daddy declaring his undying love for Mommy. Their smiles are incredible. Later, she proclaims her everlasting love. Their vows are everything I needed to hear. Now, everyone is crying. And even crying, Mommy looks astonishingly beautiful. I think that is the third time I see Daddy crying. He must be really happy.

I wait until everyone leaves the church, and accidentally hear Mommy telling Daddy that there is a star inside her belly. So, this is why Mommy didn't want me there! I was already at the wedding, even though no one realized that.

When I'll get back to the 30th Century, I'll talk to my mom about it! How come I was at the wedding without the use of time travel?


	14. Closet

Motoki and I made a bet. It was a stupid bet, actually. I had to beat him at the Sailor V game. I don't know why, but I felt compelled to do it. Well, the terms of the bet were these: If I'd won, Motoki would have to spend a week without complaining about the Odango and I. If he'd won, I would have to spend one night inside the Odango's closet.

Now, I did my best, but when you're playing against the owner, it's really hard to win. What happened? Well, considering that I'm surrounded by pink clothing and plushie bunnies, you can imagine... Yep, I lost.

I'm not in her closet, before you ask me. I'm in her bed. You see, I was in her closet. I sat there, and watched as she walked in, talking to herself. And then, she decided to change into her pajamas. How come I have never realized what a beautiful (and full) girl Usagi really is? It's not as if I thought of her as a child. No, no. But I always looked at her as if she was an angel. My angel. Even though she didn't know that at the time. Her blue eyes, so innocent, her long blond hair. Her laughter.

But how did I manage to get to her bed? During the night, she woke up. And decided to go out. Yes, it was like 3am. She opened her closet. She saw me. It was really noisy for a while. She started hitting me. Then, I had to do something, otherwise she would never look in my face again. So, I kissed her and told her how much I adore her. And I was going to tell her that, but I couldn't find the courage to say it before.

Fortunally, she bought it. And now, I'm a teddy bear. At least, until 5 in the morning, when her father wakes up. That's when I hide back in the closet.

In the end, Motoki helped me. I got the girl I love and we can't wait to see the look on his face.


	15. Mistake

My life was so easy, well, as easy as it can be. I'm a doctor, which means I'm always on call. Not that all doctors are, but I like being available since the staff and the board all thought I was their best physician.

So, I had an "easy" life. Wake up, go to work. Minimum of 12 hours shifts. Sometimes I'd stay for 36 straight hours. Come home, take a shower, feet and pet my cat, sleep. When I have a day off, normally my new friend Kunzite makes me go to clubs and bars with him. In his words, "You are too lonely, Mamoru! Go out, have fun, find yourself a nice girl!". Ha! It was easy for him to say.

My work was my life, my moments of fun all came from that. Also, it was my escape. Sure, people would like at the book cover and find my life was just perfect. Dream job, lots of money, professionally happy. Why would I ever need to escape? Kunzite was right. I was lonely. Luna wasn't filling me. Of course she wouldn't, she was my cat. Well, not my cat, really.

I found Luna on the streets a few years ago, saved her from some dude who almost ran her over with his car. And then I met her. A goddess. My savior angel. At the time, I was living in Tokyo, studying to become a doctor. Just like that, I knew she was the one for me. Usagi, that was her name, and I started chatting. She was also in college, but I was her sempai. It was her first year, and I was graduating it already. Her plan was becoming a teacher.

We became friends almost instantly, for she didn't want a relationship at the time. One day, she fell ill. Cancer, they said. She was going to die. And knowing this, she begged me to leave and take her cat with her. I wanted to stay by her side, and she hasn't allowed me to. It broke my heart, and I took the opportunity to start my residency in a hospital here in Suwa. It was a small city and that would also help me with my heartache. I wrote her a letter everyday, always without an answer. Until one day, the letters started coming back. I never heard from her again.

Heartbroken, I threw myself in my career. If I didn't have her, at least, I could still become a successful doctor. And a successful doctor I became. I became an oncologist, mostly because of her. When the first letter was returned, I took a vow of never finding another woman, for no woman could compare to her. So far, I never broke it.

Now, I was at home, Luna was in my lap and I had been petting her when the someone knocked. I opened the door to find a blonde woman, with blue eyes. But when she looked at me, her face lit.

"Chiba Mamoru?", she blushed while pronouncing my name. Uncertain of what to do, for I had no idea of who was this woman (even though she looked a lot like my angel), invited her in.

"Oh, no. I just came by to give you this. You, mister, was really hard to track!", she handed me an envelope, giggled a bit and left. I stood there by the door still not having the slightest idea of what in Kami-sama's name was going on. So, I closed the door and opened the envelope. There was a letter and it's content was shocking.

_My dearest Mamo-chan,_

_I know this is sudden and absurd. I was so scared back then. Yes, it's been a few years, but I hope you'll still remember me. Your dying friend. Well, I'm not so dying anymore. Yes, chemotherapy worked! I probably should have told you this sooner, or just never pushed you away._

_I regret so much that decision, but I thought I was dying and I couldn't bear to see that look in your face. I know you never gave up on me wanting a relationship with you and I couldn't see you becoming more and more heartbroken. I just couldn't._

_Maybe, this is why I beat the disease. Because I too never lost hope that you would love me and still want me, even after all these years._

_I'm in Suwa. Come see me at the Suwa Lakeside Hotel. I'll be here until the end of the month and then I'm coming back to Tokyo. If you don't show up, I'll know you have moved on and will learn to live with my biggest mistake. But if you still love me, please come. My room number is 597._

_Love,_

_Usagi._

I couldn't believe what I was reading. She was alive! She was alive and ready for me. Almost instantly, I ran outside my door. "Luna, sweetie, I'll be back!". Luna only meowed, but I think she understood. I may have got two speeding tickets, but I arrived there. I arrived there knowing that no one had made a mistake and we'd still be together. I knocked her on door and when she opened, I smiled.

"I made a mistake all those years ago. Letting you convince to leave. I'm never committing the same mistake. I love you with all my fibers. With all my being." I kissed her, who kissed me back and closed the door behind us. "And no way in hell you're coming back to Tokyo."

"I love you too, Mamoru. And I didn't plan on leaving Suwa. I know what I wrote, but even if you didn't come, I wasn't going to give up. Pushing you away was my biggest mistake. I'm never doing that again".

We kissed with the moonlight bathing us, knowing this was just the first of many kisses we'd share from now to eternity.


	16. Behind The Blue Curtain

They were getting married! But in order for the marriage to be a success, Usagi needed something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Her earrings were new. Her stockings were old. But she didn't have anything borrowed or anything blue. So, she summoned her friends.

"Hey Usagi-chan!" they said while arriving all together. It was strange how they always seemed to be together these days. Maybe it wasn't that seemed to be together, but the blonde girl wasn't spending that much time with her friends anymore, so she was finding it strange.

"Hey girls! I have a problem. Yes, Minako, it is about the wedding. And no, Rei, I'm not having second thoughts. No, Mako-chan, you do not need to hit my fiancé. I need my something borrowed and my something blue. I know you girls can help me with these. Especially you, Ami." Mizuno Ami was a sucker for blue. Everything she owned was blue.

"Ah, Usagi-chan. I suppose I could help you with this. Why don't we go to my house? I think I may have just the thing for you.". The girls followed while Mizuno lead the way. After arriving to the apartment the shy girl shared with her mother, they all sat on the sofa. But soon, Ami asked them to go to her room.

"Now, I have always had this dream within me, that if I do find the right one, I will get married. And that's why I bought this." She pointed to a blue curtain covering a part of her wardrobe. Usagi was super anxious, Rei was shocked that Ami had thought about it. Makoto was paying Minako because she had just lost a bet by saying Ami would never want to get married. Ami opened the curtain and revealed the most beautiful necklace with an aquamarine pendant. So delicate, so simple, so Ami. "It was going to be my something new, something old and something blue. But I can always buy something new. I want you to borrow this. And since the gemstone is blue, it can also be your something blue. Nothing is going to jinx your day, Usagi-chan. I will not let it!"

Usagi embraced her friend. Her wedding was now saved.


	17. Ice Cream

Usagi and Mamoru always fought at the arcade, but were secretly attracted to each other. Of course, no one knew that. One day, Usagi realized she knew nothing of said man. Not even his birthday, or his favorite color or even his favorite ice cream flavor. The horror! She needed to know. So, she decided to find a way of asking him. Upon arriving at the arcade and seeing him at the counter almost as if waiting for her to show up so they could argue, an idea came to her blonde little head.

"Hey Mamoru-baka! Do you like ice cream?" He looked at her with a very surprised face. I mean, how come she was asking HIM if he liked ice cream.

"Of course I do, Odango. That's a very silly question!" He tried to sound annoyed but that was far from the truth. In fact, he was feeling like the happiest man alive.

"Well, and what's your favorite ice cream flavor?" She bluntly asked. It wasn't supposed to come out that way and her mind started thinking of some excuse.

"Chocolate. Why are you asking me such stupid questions, Odango? Did you decide you like me and want to give me something for me birthday?" That question was the perfect excuse.

"First of all, I don't know when is your birthday, Baka. And secondly, I wanted to know that so I know which ice cream I'll never buy you". She turned her back and was about to leave when the "baka" held her wrist.

"August 3. It's a week from today. So now you can buy me a non-chocolate ice cream." He smirked while standing up and left the arcade leaving behind the dumbfounded girl, who was already plotting how to find out his favorite color.


	18. Death

So much to do, so much to say. And yet, not enough time. That's what he felt. Time was something so stupid. So frail, ephemeral. All the banter, all the smiles, all the kisses, all the "I love you"'s. They were all gone too fast. Now, all he had was emptiness. Inside him, this blank space, that would never be full again.

She was so young, only 1022 years old. Okay, not that young. But young in his eyes.

Time was never enough for them. They were together for 1008 years. And now, death happened between them. She was gone and he was inconsolable.

But with time, he understood, she would always be with him. Always inside his heart. And one day, death would not separate them anymore, for this was only temporary.


	19. Liar

Motoki was looking at the banter between Usagi and Mamoru when the girl suddenly stormed off the arcade.

"I swear to you, Mamoru, if you make this girl cry, I'll hunt you down. It doesn't matter that you're my friend!".

"Chill, Motoki, I won't. I think I'm too soft on her. It's just that..." Mamoru said something that no one could really hear.

"What? The mighty Mamoru, the boy who all girls are in love with at college but that is so aloof that he never cares, is in love with a junior high? That's why you argue with her every day!"

Mamoru almost spilled his coffee in the blond man's face. "Are you crazy, Motoki? Me? Interested in THAT girl? THE Odango Atama? Never! Do you hear me? Never!" Motoki started laughing at Mamoru's reaction. "What? What are you laughing at?"

"Liar." Those four letters made Mamoru get really scared that Motoki had learned the truth. "Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I'm no liar. And you're delusional! I'm out of here!" With that, Mamoru left the arcade, Motoki's words still echoing in his head. 'Liar. Liar. Liar. Liar.'


	20. Scars

A flashing light. A blond girl. Lightning. The echo of a mad laughter. Suddenly, she was gone. She and everything else. Suddenly, he was alone. Everything was black and then he heard a piercing scream.

"Usako!" The man shouted as he got up from his bed. All sweaty, he realized it was a dream. Only a dream. As he walked around his house, he saw a rainbow-colored cushion on his sofa. Running towards it, he started crying. He then, grabbed it and held with all his strength. "Usako, I'll never let you go. Never again. You'll never endure what Chaos made you go through again. I won't allow it."

"What are you doing?" The voice coming from behind him sounded surprised. He looked and couldn't feel more relieved. He left the cushion and, still on his knees, walked to the girl, who had a spoon on her mouth. He kissed her belly, then laid his head on her. "Ah, you had another bad dream, Mamo-chan?" The man looked at her almost worshiping her. "Mamo-chan, Chaos is gone. There aren't any more threats." She kneeled in front of him. "We're okay now. We're gonna get married. You won't ever lose me again and I won't ever lose you again. We will always be together."

Usagi got up for a few seconds, only to put the spoon on the counter and then kneeled in front of him again, hugging him in the process. "Now, I know your scars are too big, but I'll take care of them, I'll heal them." Mamoru looked at her. He was the one who used to console the girl and now, he was the one needing to be consoled. He, always the strong one, needed her strength. "Usako, I know that nothing will affect us now, but I still feel as if something was to pull you away from me forever. And I don't know if I'll be able to fight if such thing every happens. It's too hard."

They kissed at first in a tender way. Later, their kiss was filled with lust and desire. Their hands were moving and they lay on the floor. When he removed her nightgown, he saw what he didn't want to. While his scars were emotional, hers were too physical. Big scars all over her chest and stomach areas. Scars on her thighs, breasts. As if wanting to take them away, he started kissing them, one by one, and almost in a magical way, her scars were healed by his power. When he thrust inside of her, both began to glow a golden light. And in the middle of all the "I love you"'s, the kisses and the hands, they both came calling each other's name. When they came, all scars were cured, both physical or psychological, and a new star started forming inside her belly. A star with a mix of silver and golden glow. A scar filled with love, respect and desire. A result of their healing.


	21. Mischief

"You have 24 hours to beat me in your own challenge!"

"You're so on!"

Rei looked at Ami and both of them sighed. It was going to be a very long day, for sure, so the girls decided to skip spending the afternoon with her friend. Not that she would mind. She was far too busy planning on what to do with her mortal enemy.

When he was in college, she snuck into his apartment. Having seen the movie Amelie Poulain, she came up with some ideas on what to do with him. She changed his alarm clock to 3am. She replaced his toothbrush, for cream for diaper rash. She bought a shoe two sizes smaller than his. She put blond dye on his shampoo. Then, she left as if nothing had happened.

When Usagi got home, she went straight to the shower. First she checked her shampoo, to see if it was not tampered. It wasn't. So, she showered. Then she went to her room to get dressed and sleep.

When she woke up the following day, she was scratching herself and was all red. She got dressed, still finding it weird and went to the arcade. Upon arriving, she saw the jerk.

"Fancy seeing you here, Odango. Ready to give up, now that you're itching and all...

"What? So you had something to do with that?"

"Of course, Odango! You may dye my hair blond and make me wake up at 3am, but I put itching powder in ALL your clothes. Now, who's the king of mischief?" He smirked.

Then, two girls came, looked at him and laughed. "Why are you laughing?"

"Well, I hope you're better. Considering that herpes of yours has attacked!"

"And now, you Baka, I may be itching, but I guess I'm still the queen of mischief!".


	22. Christmas

Christmas lights were all over Tokyo. At the mall, the decorations were amazing. All in red and green. At the Crown, lots of green as well. Motoki decided to play Cupid for the holidays season and he had his eyes set on two people.

It was there that it had happened. Magic! He heard the bells ringing, meaning someone was walking into the store. It was his grumpy friend Mamoru. He was a nice guy. Smart, athletic, but kept to himself a lot. At 6'1, jet black hair and dark blue eyes, lots of girls were all over him. He never really cared for any of them. Used to say there was a spark missing. Like they weren't cheery enough. Truth is Mamoru was a really sad person. The dark-haired man sat on his usual bench and ordered his usual coffee.

"Felling okay, pal?", the blond boy asked his friend, trying to show concern, even if it was fake for he was glowing with happiness over his plan going just like he had planned.

"Yeah, just had a rough test at college. Besides, I couldn't sleep at night.", the dark-haired boy told his friend a reason. Not the full one, of course. Only half truth. He really hadn't slept at night, but it wasn't that he couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, the doors opened again and a giggle filled the room. The blond girl came with her big blue eyes and stood right next to the dark-haired boy. Most of the people at the arcade knew they were sworn enemies, so when Motoki pointed to the green stuff hanging on top of them, everyone looked and no one uttered a single sound.

"What? Why is everybody like this? Motoki, what are you pointing?". Usagi looked up and saw it. A mistletoe. She poked Mamoru, who looked as well. They stared at each other and had a fit of giggles at the same time. "Me? Kissing THE Jerk? No. Way. In. Hell.". It was an act and she knew it.

"Kiss the Odango Atama? Are you insane, Motoki?" Indeed, it was an act.

"Yes, you are bound to kiss under the mistletoe. Now do it! Everybody is waiting!". Motoki was hyper excited for his plan had worked perfectly. He was sure that when the enemies kissed, they would become lovers.

In the meantime, Usagi and Mamoru sighed and kissed. The arcade roared. However, what was unknown to all is that this wasn't their first kiss. Or second. Heck, they had spent the night before together watching movies at the boy's house. All the fighting was an act, for they were not prepared to announce to the world they were a couple and had been one for the past year.

"I love you, Mamo-chan.", her sweet and silky voice left no doubt there she was being sincere.

"I love you too, Usako.", his tone of desire was all she cared for. He held her close and closed the gap between their faces once more.

While they kissed for the second time, they heard someone muttering 'It worked!' and a crashing noise following. Their lips parted and they saw what had caused that sound. Motoki had listened to their love statements and while it was too much emotion, he fainted because of his succesful plan.

"Should we tell him, when he wakes up? That his plan was unsuccessful?", the boy was truly worried about his friend.

"Nah! Let him believe he was the one who was responsible for us being together... let this be our Christmas gift for him.", she held her boyfriend's hand and they walked away from the arcade.


	23. Valentines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on PGSM.

It was a cold winter morning when she woke up. The occurrences of the last day were still on her mind. His words, 'If you like him, you shouldn't give up', repeating themselves. For some reason, even though he couldn't be with her at that moment, for he had a girlfriend of his own, but for some reason, Tuxedo Kamen's words gave her hope. Hope that one day her relationship with Chiba Mamoru could be real. Hope that one day he would be her boyfriend. And so she continued sewing her muffler for him.

On the other side of the town, he woke up feeling his life was pathetic. He had lost his parents many years before and now he was lucky enough to find a man who liked him and paid for his studies. He was also lucky that this man found him enough for his daughter. And he cared about her. Oh, how he did. All his life, he knew he would marry Hina. But now, everything was different. Hina wasn't the only one in his heart. Heck, she wasn't in his heart anymore. Not in the same way she used to be. True, he still loved her, but not as a girlfriend. She was very important to him. He had this loyalty feeling inside. Her family saved him. Her family took him in and cared for him when not even his family would. And now, how could he ever repay them by breaking up with her? He couldn't, that was the truth. Especially now, with their boarding day so close. But, on the other side, he also didn't know if he could live without one certain girl. So, he opened his drawer on his bedside table and took her handkerchiefs and her Valentine's Day gift. Next week it would be the White Day. And the thing he wanted the most was to be able to repay Tsukino Usagi for her gesture. But he couldn't, so he wouldn't.

Inside her pink bedroom, Usagi daydreamed of when she would kiss Mamoru, for she wanted her first kiss to be with him. She decided going to the Crown Karaoke. It could still hurt her to see Mamoru and Hina, but she knew she wasn't worthy of him now. On the way, she saw a demon attacking, so the brunette became a blonde and fought it. It was strange how that demon was so easy to vanquish. And just observing her, she saw Tuxedo Kamen.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" The heroine screamed while running towards him. "Can we talk? In a more private place?"

He knew the girl was going to talk about the boy she liked, but he couldn't not listen to her, so he compelled and they went to a secluded alley nearby.

"Tuxedo Kamen, I know this is sudden and that you probably will say no, but can you kiss me, please? A real kiss."

The masked man didn't know what to say, so he kept staring at her. Inside he was delighted that the girl he loved was asking for his kiss, even though he also knew it really wasn't him she wanted. Sailor Moon waited for an answer and when that didn't come, she turned her back.

"It's okay, you don't have to do it. I understand." She was walking away when she felt a hand pull her back again. Mamoru had no idea where that gesture had come from, but since he was there, he kissed the girl senseless. It could be his only opportunity to kiss the woman of his dreams. What surprised the hero was when finished kissing, the senshi whispered "Mamoru". He froze, thinking his identity had been discovered. But then the girl looked at him. "I'm sorry, Tuxedo Kamen, for calling you another name. And thank you for this. I have to go, now."

The soldier of the moon ran away while the hero stood there touching his lips, where moments before, she had touched with her own, feeling like he was the happiest man alive. For those instants, there was no Hina, for neither of them, because in her mind, it was only her and Chiba Mamoru and in his mind, it was only her, the love of his life.


	24. Dragonfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a while to know what to write about. The song is called "Dragonfly", by Edguy.

I love her. I have loved for ages now. I have even asked her out on a date once, but my blondie told me she couldn't date, that her father didn't allow her to. I understood him, she was only 14 and there I was, a 20 year-old man. So I settled being her frenemy. We even had pet names for each other... "Odango Atama" and "Mamoru Baka". I loved it and I know Usako loved it too.

However, time had passed and now she was a beautiful 17 year-old lady. Of course, I had aged as well, but now I was 23 years old, on the verge of graduating from Medicine. I think that it would be more presentable to her father. Especially considering that i also didn't have family and he may not respond to it very well. Well, at least I could provide for his daughter.

That day in particular, I met with Rei and Minako, her friends, at the café La Lune. It wasn't our regular spot and the girls were on to that. But I had made up my mind and I was going to ask her to date me again. So, they helped me with ideas; Minako's being the one that appealed to me the most. You see, I don't usually mention this, but I'm a fairly good singer. And she suggested a serenade.

So, you can imagine where I'm standing, right? In front of her balcony. I don't care if I might wake her family up, as long as she sees me here singing this to her. I have some rocks in my hands and I'll throw these in her window.

* * *

I'm in my room, pajamas put on, petting my cat. Suddenly I hear this noise. Once, twice... I decide to look, so I open the balcony door.

"What are you doing, you Baka? Do you want my father to wake up and shoot you with his shotgun?" I swear that boy is crazy. I love him, though.

"I need you. I want you. I love you. Odango, you're the one for me. And I don't care if your father sees me, because I'm the one you're gonna marry." I chuckle at this, he knows me so well. Then I see he has a guitar and I worry he will wake up my father for real.

* * *

The first notes were played by Mamoru and Usagi couldn't hide her happiness and her worries. Of course, her father was by the door and her mother came to her room with her brother to see the commotion. That was when Mamoru started singing.

_Is it really the treasure of gold_

_Or the dance on the rainbow itself_

_Bound to a track_

_Painting over the cracks_

_In his dreams they'd put up on the shelf_

_Little wind up soldier_

_With a ball and chain_

_Got destinations engraved on your mind_

_Now you don't care as long_

_As you don't make it there_

_You wanna fly but not arise_

_Calling you, calling you_

_You are the one to hear them_

_Calling you, calling you_

_Calling you, calling you_

_And your daddy don't approve_

_And when no-one's awake anymore_

_He paints a picture of a strange looking fly_

_From a distant world_

_You light and lo and behold_

_It's coming alive_

Usagi was speechless, and tears of happiness were forming on her eyes. Ikuko couldn't believe on how lucky her daughter was. Kenji, on the other hand, went for his gun.

_Calling you, calling you_

_You always hear them speak_

_Derring do, derring do_

_Calling you, calling you_

_From a distant burning star_

_You wanna fly, so you drag on flies_

_Drag on dragonflies_

_From a suffocating room, on a dragonfly_

_You're riding high when you nasalize_

_What you pulverize_

_Make your day and dream away on a dragonfly_

_Mayday mayday_

_I ain't fond of smoking_

_The buzzer known in dire straits_

_Selfless without intention_

_Too late to intermediate_

_Smoking kills_

_Calling you, calling you_

_You are the one two three four_

_Calling you, calling you_

_Calling you, calling you_

_And your daddy don't approve_

_You wanna fly, so you drag on flies_

_Drag on dragonflies_

_From a suffocating room, on a dragonfly_

_You're riding high when you nasalize_

_What you pulverize_

_Make your day and dream away on a dragonfly_

_We're getting high on a dragonfly_

Suddenly, Mamoru saw the front door opening and he knew what it was going on. Kenji was there, gun in hand. The man got his guitar and ran away upon hearing "I love you too, Mamo-chan!" in the background. He was the happiest man alive.


	25. Caramel Apple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PGSM meets anime. No Senshi.

This is not your average boy-meets-girl story. Though, this is a boy-meets-girl story. Normally, the couple meets, falls in love, dates, gets married and lives happily ever after. Well, if only things were so easy when it came to this couple.

Him, Chiba Mamoru, age 20. Tall, dark hair, midnight blue eyes and very mysterious, he was every woman's dream. Med student by day and the loneliest man in the world by night. Her, Tsukino Usagi, age 14. Blond hair, blue eyes, bubbly and outgoing, said girl was a sight for tired eyes. A high school student with a huge appetite for fun and games and no will to study. Such a different couple, you might say.

Our story starts with a crumpled paper and a fashion show. The crumpled paper being her math test. The same one she had just received and had a pretty bad marking. She knew that once that 30 was out in the open, her mother would ground her for life and so, she didn't want to show her incredible grade, that was nowhere near the passing grade. After saying her goodbyes to her friend Naru, the blonde decided to get rid of her test. "No body, no evidence", she thought. What she wasn't counting on was hitting something other than the trash can with the test.

"Ouch!", she heard a man saying. Turning back she spotted him. Around 6'2, slim, dark hair, he held her test in his hands. "Such a low grade! Who's test is that?" He looked at her angry face.

"That would be mine! Who gave you the right to open someone else's paper? You obnoxious man!" The girl got her test back and started walking away.

Mamoru never said another word, for he was speechless with such beauty. That lady was truly something and he felt this weird need of getting to know more about her. "Tsukino Usagi, huh...", he turned away while pronouncing her name, missing by mere seconds when she turned her head and saw his back leaving the premiss.

Of course, Usagi was grounded by her mother. She had to study and get her grades up before being able to go out again. She was sick of this and wanted to know more about the handsome man she had met the other day on the street. Luckly for her, she got a 75 on her next test and her mother allowed her to attend Naru's mother fashion show. The girl was at her happiest when she went backstage with her friend. However, she got lost and ended up at the model's area and couldn't help but to look at the dresses while wishing she could be a model herself.

During her daydream, a man shouted one of the models was missing and she looked in the direction of the sound. That's when she saw him. Once more, the handsome man from before stood in front of her, this time looking very funny.

"Oh no, I'm not a model!", she said among laughter.

The dark-haired boy had to torture her for a moment or two. His smirk gave her the goosebumps. "Don't worry. No one would think that of you." Now, where had that come from?

Outrageous! How could he? "I'm sorry, what? Are you honestly telling me I'm not pretty enough for this?"

Without waiting for an answer, Usagi ran, hiding the tears that were forming in her eyes. Mamoru wondered why she hadn't waited for him to finish.

Days went by and he couldn't get the girl out of his head. Her look, like he was made of poison, haunted him. The college boy wanted to apologize for what he said, but he was afraid he couldn`t. Above all things, Chiba Mamoru feared rejection, and Tsukino Usagi was the only girl who could reject him. At the same time, he decided to visit his friend Furuhata Motoki at the Crown Karaoke. Motoki's parents owned the Crown and he worked part-time there. Upon arriving, he saw the blond girl from before. "Usako.", he whispered before walking inside the place.

After this finding, Mamoru started coming back every day, just to see the girl singing as well for the daily arguments they started having.

For months, that was their routine. Arriving at the Crown, they would seek one another so they could argue. Usagi did this while hoping the sempai would see her as more than just a kid and Mamoru did it for not knowing another way of saying how much he cared about the blonde.

One day, Usagi was at a booth with her friends Naru, Rei, Minako, Ami and with Motoki's girlfriend, Makoto, when she saw a huge caramel apple. It was the last one and she just had to have it. It was Mamoru's perfect opportunity and he decided to take it, so he went for the last caramel apple and bought it before the girl.

"Hey, you baka! I want that! It's not fair! You saw I was coming for the sweet and you bought it! It's not like you like caramel apples! Give it to me. I'll pay you."

He smirked, she already knew what that meant.

"Odango, Odango... That's no way of asking for something... Haven't your parents taught you any manners? Regardless, I'll give it to you. No money needed."

"Oh, really? For free? Thank you, Mamoru-san!"

"Now, I never said it was for free. In exchange, I want something from you."

"I knew it, it was impossible for the baka to..."

She never completed her sentence for the older man had kissed her. And what a kiss it was! When she gasped for air, he stuck his tongue inside her mouth and started a dance of tongues. One she was way too pleased to be a part of. After a while, they broke the kiss. Breathless, she noticed everyone in the crown roaring and cheering while applauding them. The blond girl held the dark-haired man`s hand and pulled him away from the place, leaving behind the caramel apple who started all of this.

Now, I said this wasn't your regular boy-meets-girl story, but I never said it didn't have a happy ending, for they are happy until today.


	26. Telephone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in Stars, and it has an open ending, so you can decide what happened. If it's AU, it's up to your desire.
> 
> I love you guys. Thank you so much for reading!

She sat next to the phone, like she did every night at the same time for the past 3 weeks. Like every day, the phone didn't ring. That day she had received her first letter back. The first letter she had sent him since the dreadful day he moved to the USA.

"I wonder what's wrong... My Mamo-chan would never leave me like this, right? We have Chibiusa in the future. He knows that." she thought.

The urge to cry was getting bigger, but she wouldn't cry. Not in front of everybody. Her parents were near her watching TV and she pretended to watch with them. In time, she forgot about the call that never was.

After watching a bit of TV, she excused herself and went to her room. Luna wasn't there, as usual. After Diana showed up, Luna and Artemis confessed their mutual feelings toward each other and spent most of their time together at Minako's house. Usagi liked it at first, because it meant more privacy (especially when Mamoru was still in Tokyo, because he could sneak in her room and spend some time together). Now, she kind of wanted the cat back.

Looking at her face in the mirror, the normally bubbly girl realized just how much all the battles had changed her. Being a sailor senshi wasn't easy, but being a princess and the future ruler of Earth was greater than everything. She was trying so hard to be the perfect leader. Nevertheless, without Mamoru, she would never be the queen, for Earth was his to rule.

The blond girl glanced at the picture in her dresser. The both of them, together, smiling. She was in her high school uniform and he wore the hideous green jacket. He was hugging her from behind. They were happy. They were perfect. It was too much for her to take it and the first tears came down her face. That night, Usagi cried herself to sleep, like every other night ever since he left.

Time went by, battles were fought and even Seiya happened, but all Usagi could think was "Where is my Mamo-chan?". She was slowly losing her faith and began preparing herself for the worst. It had been almost one year since the day he gave her a ring, told her he loved her and went to Harvard. Almost one year since their lips touched each other for the last time. The nightly vigil by the phone continued, like every other night. However, she stood up and went to her room earlier than normal.

"I can't keep on waiting for him anymore. What's gonna be of my life? What's gonna be of our future? What have you done to us, God? What's gonna be left of me without him? Give me an answer, any answer. Release me, relief me, because I can't do this every night anymore." she said while looking in the mirror. The girl was paler than normal, thinner as well – she had lost 10 pounds. No one really saw how she was doing. No one saw all the sadness and despair hidden in her eyes. No one knew her like he did.

The future queen cried once more, like all nights since THE day. The senshi of the moon fell asleep while doing so - like always - only to be woken up by her mother. "Usagi, you got a phone call. It's from a man. He spoke English." Her blue eyes opened immediately.

"Thank you, God. For giving me an answer. Even if it's a bad one, it's what I wanted." she thought while getting up to answer the phone, relief taking over her, no matter what the person said.


	27. Stained Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *drums playing in the background* I’M BACK! After this very long hiatus… one and a half year, right? I needed to come. It’s been a while and certainly a lot has changed. For instance, I now possess a CPE certificate. I picked up another hobby, photography… Anyhow, this is what you’ve been waiting for… next chapter coming right up! Also, hopefully the next one won’t take as long…

The most important day of her life was there. Her dress was beautifully elegant, very long. Her lips were red, courtesy of one incredible Minako and her make up kit. The green pins holding her half bun with the wavy hair falling behind aforementioned bun were a gift from Makoto. The red pendant on her necklace was a symbol of the fire senshi, Rei. It had been worn by Rei’s mother during her wedding. To cap it all, the earrings were a gift from Ami, blue as the girl’s hair color. Usagi sure looked beautiful.

Ikuko was right next to her, during the whole time before the actual event, smiling and doing the best she could for her little girl. And just like that, it was time. The girls stood up and walked up the aisle together hand in hand.

Looking straight, Usagi couldn’t keep the tears that insisted on flowing through her face. She saw a dashing picture of Mamoru in stained glass. It was meant to be a part of their decoration in their castle. Now it was serving as a decoration for his funeral. No more being a Queen, no more Crystal Tokyo. Maybe not now, this incarnation wasn’t the right one. Otherwise, Mamoru wouldn’t have died in a bank robbery, right? At least, that was what the voice in her mind kept saying, as if her own conscience was trying to convince her of this, give the princess some hope. There was a long time between the twentieth and the thirtieth centuries.

And just like that, as if it was all just a blur, she went home. It was November 3rd and she saw a strange object in her bedroom. It was rounded and was wrapped up. Once the wrapping was off, she saw another stained glass, this one with a picture of herself with Chibiusa. At that moment she knew she would never see her beloved lover again, nonetheless everything else would be the same. She knew she had a star inside her. Crystal Tokyo was going to happen, only its rightful king would not be there to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't kill me?


	28. Same old dance and song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Told you it wouldn’t be long! =P

Every day was the same thing. She would come to the arcade and I would see her there. I would pick on her and she would reply, starting the argument. I loved arguing with her. It was the only consistent thing in my life.

Next day, the bickering would begin again. I loved that, it was so thrilling, I felt the rush in my veins and it was downright insanely perfect.

One day, however, she didn’t show to our unspoken appointment. I was worried, so naturally, I went to her house. Her mother was so adorable and I could see where my Usako had gotten her looks. For an older woman, her mother was gorgeous. She told me Usagi had come down with the flu and that her room was the one with a bunny on the door. So, I knocked on her door and for a few hours, we argued once more, just like always. That is, until her mother told me to leave as Mr. Tsukino would be arriving at any minute. My angel then told me she would be at the arcade the following day so we could have our daily practice.

I couldn’t wait for the next day to come, where we would start everything again, the same old dance and song as always.


	29. Buried treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Yay, happy first kisses!

The Crown Fruit Parlor was the best place for a refreshing juice, near the arcade and the park. It was a short walk from home. Also, it was one of Usagi’s favorite hangouts. One day she had examining a paper thoroughly.

"What you’re doing, Meatball Head?" Mamoru asked from behind her.

"None of your business, Mamoru-baka! Now, scram!"

"Ouch! So rude… And here I thought you were starting to enjoy having me around…"

Usagi turned and faced the older boy right in the eye.

"Well, if you really must know, this is a treasure map. It even mentions a hidden treasure somewhere. I just can’t seem to understand it!"

Mamoru instantly sat in her booth and started examining the piece of paper himself.

"Well, I’ll help you out, Meatball Head, especially since you were reading the map upside down. Do you even know how to read a map?"

"Well, no! But I don’t want your help."  
"Boohoo, too bad. I’m still helping you"

The highschooler then took Usagi by the hand and led her to the park while reading the map. They stopped under a tree.

"Why are we stopping, Mamoru?"

"This is where you’ll find your treasure."

They looked down and indeed, the earth had been messed with. Looking up, Mamoru saw in between the tree, a shovel. He started digging it and soon, they found a small box.

The blond girl opened the box and started reading the note out loud.

"I’m too shy to say it to your face, but, oh my dear Usako, I’ve been in love with you from the moment I first laid my eyes on you. Every day, I try to say something but all I can come up with is a different insult. So, I did this elaborate fuss just to ask you out. Will… you… go out… with me? Look at me, please. I know I helped you find the correct place, after all."

Looking to his face, his blue eyes, that normally showed no emotion, were now filled with love. Blue met blue and Usagi dropped the paper on the floor.

"YOU!" The girl screamed ad she walked towards the boy, who ended up with his back on the tree.

Surprisingly enough, Usagi tiptoed and just when Mamoru thought he was going to die or beaten up, something like that, he felt a pair of lips encountering his own, followed by a hesitant smile.

"Yes, I’ll go out with you."

The dark-haired boy wrapped his arms around the small girl and kissed her again while saying in between kisses he loved her, which caused giggles from her.


End file.
